All I want for Christmas is you
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: Every year the Daily Planet host a Christmas charity bachelor auction and this year biggest bachelor looks to be Clark, too bad no one told Clark or his boyfriend Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **All I want for Christmas is you

**Fandom: **Smallville

**Pairing/Characters: **Oliver/Clark, Lois, Tess, Chloe, the team, Bart/Chloe and Tess/Lois

**Summary: **Every year the Daily Planet host a Christmas charity bachelor auction and this year biggest bachelor looks to be Clark, too bad no one told Clark or his boyfriend Oliver.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville, darn it.

**Author Notes: **Unbeta so please forgive any mistakes and I will have the second chapter up on Friday.

**Chapter 1**

_Unknown place and secret meeting is taking place to discuss a matter of the greatest importance. _

Lois Lane looked at all those gathered. "We all know why we are here." She started the meeting.

Only to be interrupted by Bart, "for the free food." He grinned biting down into his pizza.

Lois rolled her eyes. "No, we are here because we are all fed up with Oliver and Clark keeping their relationship secret from the world. They are miserable and making us miserable the long it is kept secret. It is time to do something." Lois pounded her hand on the table.

"That sounds nice and all that, but how are we going to do that?" Victor asked.

A sigh escaped Lois lips as she admitted, "I don't know that is why we called this meeting." Lois pointed at herself and Chloe.

"Just use Oliver biggest weakness." Tess spoke up from the side where she was leaning against the wall.

"And just what is Oliver biggest weakness?" Chloe asked looking at the Oliver's two exes.

A smile came to Tess face. "Haven't you noticed its Oliver, not Clark with the fake dates? Imagine what will happen if say Clark was part of a charity bachelor auction?" Tess asked.

A wicked smirk spread across Lois face as she figured out Tess plan. "Like the one the Christmas one the Daily Planet is hosting? And if Clark did get sighed up, somehow, been the nice guy he is he wouldn't back out. And if Oliver should somehow find out, there is no way he would let anyone win a date with his Clark, now is there?" Lois asked.

That is the Lois, who Tess fell for.

And with that a plan was formed as General Lois addresses her troops.

* * *

Clark Kent could only stare at his partner and best friend like they were crazy, he really hoped his super hearing was acting up. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asked politely really hoping he had misheard.

Lois mischievous smile did not easy his worry at all. "Sorry Smallville your hearing is just fine, we sighed you up for the charity auction." She told him happily.

Clark turned to Chloe, not able to believe that his best friend was in one this, "please tell me this is one of Lois's jokes?" He pleaded.

Chloe gave him a softer smile, "sorry Clark I'm afraid it's not. Just think of it this way it is for a good cause." She reminded him.

"Besides if no one bids on you, we will." Lois happily told her friend.

Clark wanted to groan, he has no idea how Lois comes up with these ideas and he doesn't understand why he just can't say no to them. "What about Oliver, he is not going to be too happy about this." He reminded them of his boyfriend, okay so only the two women with him and Oliver's team knows they are dating, but still Clark knew his boyfriend would not be to happy with Lois plan.

Lois crossed her arms. "Oh who cares about Blondie, he is the one who wants to keep your relationship secret," she waved a hand silence Clark protest, "Yes, yes, it a secret to keep your from been exposed in newspapers, tabloids and for your relationship to be used against you and But Clark, we have both seen how much it hurts you when Oliver shows up at some event with a vapid, hussy on his arm. It's time Oliver and you made your relationship known. And nothing will want to make Oliver get a move on, than you benign bid on." Lois told him.

Clark didn't want to admit it but Lois was right, it did hurt when ever Oliver arrived with fake dates, and seeing his all over tabloids with a different girl. Maybe Lois does have the right idea, and he really can't back out, it is for charity after all.

"Alright I'll do it, but you'll let me tell Oliver before either one of you say anything to him or any of the other guys. What?" Clark did not like the sheepish look in both Lois and Chloe eyes.

A silent conversation went on between the two cousins, until finally Lois shoved Chloe forward, the blond smiled at her friend, "I think Oliver might already know, Bart was with me when Lois informed me you got accepted." She admitted.

This time a groan escaped Clark mouth, as much as he likes Bart he knows the speedster will blab to Oliver in no time.

"I got to go," Clark told the two women, he has some damage to fix.

Lois and Chloe shared a smile as they watched Clark leave their apartment, plan 'Get Oliver to stop been an idiot', was a go. They could only hope that Bart did his job.

* * *

Besides Chloe, no one was more happy when Oliver and Clark finally got together than the team, what, they could only take so much of those two dancing around each other and never making a move, just been general idiots when it came to each other, it did get very annoying.

But yet while they finally were together, Oliver had this crazy idea that it would be better for them to keep their relationship a secret.

It was making both of them miserable, and thus making the rest of them miserable.

"Olla, boss man," Bart called out in a cheerful voice as he came out of Oliver kitchen with a plate full of food.

"Please tell me, you did not just clean out my full stocked kitchen, and you have better have not, I was making Clark dinner tonight." Oliver demanded to know.

Bart grinned, "No worries boss man, I left plenty of food for you and my main man."

Oliver felt the beginnings of a headache forming; all he wanted was a nice romantic meal with Clark. "Please tell me, that none of the rest of the team is planning on dropping by?" This was his alone time with Clark and he didn't like the idea of having to share his boyfriend with their friends tonight.

"No, just me, I just stop by before I went to visit my Chloelicous, I wanted to make sure you we're okay with Lois sighing Clark up to be in some bachelor auction?" He asked innocently.

Oliver froze before turning slowly to face Bart, "what bachelor action?" He asked in a deep growl.

"Heeh, my amigo hasn't told you yet, I take it?" Bart asked fighting the urge to run as Oliver glared at him.

"No, he hasn't." Oliver growled crossing his arms.

Bart knew that this was part of the plan, but damn it he forgot how scary Oliver can be when he is angry; and he is very possessive over Clark. "Well look at the time, I gotta go." With that parting remark Bart was gone in a blink.

'_If only he could move that fast on missions.' _Oliver thought to himself before he remember the situation at hand, his Clark was going to be bid by a bunch of woman who will be falling all over themselves to bid on his sexy boyfriend. There was no way he was letting his boyfriend be fought over like a piece of meat for the highest bidder to try and seduce his Clark.

"I take it from that look on your face that Bart has already been here and informed you of Lois plan?" Clark voice brought Oliver back from his murderess thoughts.

Taking one look at his boyfriend, Oliver stalked over to him and claimed his boyfriend in a deep kiss, poring ever inch of love and possessiveness he felt, making sure to remind Clark how he felt.

Clark was untaken back by the depths of the kiss, but melted into Oliver hold and returned the kiss.

Smiling into the kiss Oliver began backing Clark up towards his couch, he could work on a plan later; right now he has a boyfriend to seduce and make love to.

* * *

"I need a bigger couch." Oliver announced a few hours later running his fingers threw Clark's tussled dark locks, looking at the man laying half on top of him.

"Given how many times we end up on this couch that might be a good idea." Clark agreed.

"So I take it there is no way to get you not to do this auction?" The blond questioned.

Shifting Clark looked up at his boyfriend, "I can't Oliver; it's for a children charity."

Oliver knew he had lost the battle at the look in Clark eyes, and he couldn't not demand him not to do this, so there was only thing he could do he was going to have to make sure that no one but him won Clark.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **All I want for Christmas is you

**Fandom: **Smallville

**Pairing/Characters: **Oliver/Clark, Lois, Tess, Chloe, the team, Bart/Chloe and Tess/Lois and a hint of future Clark/?

**Summary: **Every year the Daily Planet host a Christmas charity bachelor auction and this year biggest bachelor looks to be Clark, too bad no one told Clark or his boyfriend Oliver.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville, darn it. I do own the Oracle.

**Author Notes: **Unbeta so please forgive any mistakes and I am sorry about the wait, RL just wouldn't give me the time to get this posted. There will be a sequel to this.

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of the auction and Clark; well he is a complete nervous wreck, as he continued to struggle with his tie.

"You are utterly hopeless Smallville," Lois informed him as she came up beside him she pushed away his hands and pulled off his tie, than undid a few buttons of his shirt.

Pulling away from him Lois had to admit that Clark looked very handsome in a black suit, with a silk burgundy shirt. "Not bad Smallville, you'll fetch a decent amount." She informed him.

Clark couldn't help but blush at Lois words and the wink she gave him.

"Enough flirting with my boyfriend, Lois, don't you have your own girlfriend to bother?" Oliver questioned snaking his arm around Clark waist, pressing a kiss on Clark cheek.

Lois grinned as she saw the determined look in those brown eyes; Oliver Queen is a man on a mission.

Clark smiled and leaned into Oliver hold, he enjoyed these moments with his boyfriend.

"Alright, enough of that," Lois broke up the moment. "Time to get you sold Smallville." Lois said grinning at Clark.

Oliver was in a bad mood, but only those who really know him could tell, he was not happy about Clark been up for auction. But there was nothing he could do about it, but make sure that no one was leaving with a date with his Clark but him.

* * *

The great hall that Tess had rented for this years Christmas auction and dinner was done up beautiful a silver and blue Christmas tree stood onstage acting as the backdrop for the bachelors which had Oliver scowling at the it.

Clark wanted to reach out and kiss Oliver to tell him he has nothing to worry about. But couldn't, not without giving away the true nature of their relationship.

Bart was beyond happy, on his arm as his date was Chloe.

Lois couldn't contain her smile as she watched her cousin be truly happy since her break-up with Jimmy. While Lois likes Jimmy she never thought he was right for her baby cousin, Bart on the other hand treats Chloe like a queen.

But if Bart ever hurts her cousin, there will be no place on earth he can hide.

"Plotting someone death in a public place is a good way to get caught." Tess voice whispered in her ear.

"I'm not plotting anyone death, just thinking what I will do to him if he break Chloe heart." Lois countered turning to look at Tess.

"I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about, he fawns all over her like Oliver does with Clark." Tess stated her peace before taking a sip of her drink.

"Speaking of our boys has Oliver reached his breaking part yet?" Lois wondered.

Tess smirked. "If he hasn't, he will once the auction is over." There was no doubt in Tess mind that a prize like Clark would be the highest bid, he might not see it but the rest of the world did, he is hot and given his kind heart a wonderful catch.

* * *

Dinner was a stressful event for Oliver, with a fake smile on his face and a tight grip on his silverware Oliver somehow made it threw dinner without pulling Clark into his arms and kissing the other man senseless and to public claim Clark as his.

Clark tuned into his boyfriend emotions, out of view, underneath the table rested his hand on Oliver hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Oliver heart thundered in his chest at the look of love in Clark's eyes, and in that moment he knew he was an idiot for denying him and Clark the chance to be a true couple, keeping their relationship secret was hurting Clark and hurting him.

'_This changes now.' _Oliver vowed to himself, opening his mouth to tell Clark his decision only for Lois to appear at their side.

"Alright Smallville, time to get you sold." Lois smiled at Clark grabbing his arm.

Clark could only smile helplessly at Oliver as he let Lois drag him away.

Oliver Queen was on a mission, one that he is not going to lose.

Clark was beyond nervous, just his luck he was to be the last bachelor auctioned off and he dreading every moment of this.

Tess smiled at the crowd but her eyes sought out Oliver and she could tell her ex was on edge with Clark been up now.

"Our finally bachelor is Mister Clark Kent." Tess felt a little sorry for Clark as he nervously walked down the cat walk.

Every set of female and male eyes were on the delicious looking dark hair male, hoping that they would be the one to win this bachelor.

"So do I have twenty dollars?" Tess began the bidding.

A drop dead gorgeous super model blond raised her hand, "One hundred," she bid instead in a honey dipped voice, as she eyed Clark like was a piece of meat.

Clark blinked, Tess smirked and Oliver scowled.

"Do I hear One hundred and five?" Tess was enjoying this.

To everyone surprise an unexpected bidder made the next high bid; Bruce Wayne raised his hand, "Two hundred." That was Bruce bid.

A low snarl escaped Oliver lips as he recognized the hungry gleam in his business rival eyes only this time it was directed at _his Clark_.

Oliver expression darkened more and more as more people continued to bid, making the binding continued to go higher and higher as everyone seemed to want a piece of his boyfriend.

But finally it came down to the beautiful blond woman and Bruce Wayne as the biding got way to rich for someone people one it reached the thousands.

It didn't help that Clark was blushing the most adorable red colour, one that only Oliver had the privilege of seeing before.

A satisfied smirk began to form on Lois face as she watched Oliver get more and more upset with the bidding war over his boyfriend.

Finally Oliver could take no more. "Twenty thousand dollars," Oliver bid while glaring at the blond and Bruce.

The blond woman pouted, that was a little too rich for her blood, which is to bad, but her job here is done and the seeds have been sown for what is to come.

Bruce smirked, seeing the challenge in Oliver eyes, he knows he could counter Oliver latest bid, and see how far Oliver would go to win this handsome piece of man.

But been the trained detective that he is, Bruce did not miss the look of love that flashed briefly in Clark beautiful eyes. While something about Clark drew Bruce to him, he knew that he had no chance, not while Oliver holds his heart.

Bruce made no move to try and out bid Oliver.

'_About time Oliver,' _Tess thought, "Going once, going twice, sold." Tess declared.

Relief and hope filled Clark, thankful that this was over and he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now.

In front everyone Oliver Queen stalked towards the stage stairs and over to Clark, where he proceeded to pull his dark hair boyfriend into a passionate kiss, one that Clark returned with just as much passion, leaving no doubt in everyone's mind the true nature of the two men's relationship.

While everyone's attention was on the kissing couple no one noticed Bruce or the blond woman slip out of the crowd.

* * *

"This is will not be your only meeting with Clark Kent, you future is woven with his, Batman." The blond spoke up her honey tone gone, replaced with a tone that spoke with knowledge and wisdom.

Bruce turned to face her, only to be greeted by glowing blue eyes and he could only watch as her ankle length midnight blue gown turn into something suited in to be worn in ancient times. "Who are you?" He demanded his Batman voice coming out.

"In times of long ago, I was and am know as the Oracle, the seer of the gods." She introduced herself. "Clark Kent shall be one of the few that you trust completely and in return you shall be the one Clark trust with his one weakness." That was her parting prophecy as she seemed to fade from view.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Just who are you Clark Kent?" Bruce wondered to himself.

* * *

After their public display Oliver made sure he kept a firm grip on Clark hand, he was tired of hidden his relationship with Clark, it was the time the world knew that, he, Oliver Queen, had found his soul mate.

Clark couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy, he never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

The Oracle watched Oliver and Clark sadly. "Destiny has another fate in store for you, Last Son of Krypton and you, Green Arrow. When the time comes it will be you're choice to either trust in your love and each other or fall prey to destiny plan." She let the wind carry her warning.

Oliver and Clark both shuttered as a cold wind, which came from nowhere, blew threw them.

Something was waiting in the wings, something that will test their relationship and love for one another.

Because, how do you fight destiny?


End file.
